


To The Girl Who Has Lit Me Aflame

by MinhoPotato



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Big Brother Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Letters, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, Useless Lesbians, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato
Summary: Three years have passed since the war, things have changed for Ty Lee. She's a Kyoshi warrior and totally killing it!Then Azula starts sending letters.For Azula, finally out of the hospital and under her brothers care, she reaches for the last thing she remembers making her happy.Or, soft tyzula with some letters
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	To The Girl Who Has Lit Me Aflame

After the war, Ty Lee, as she did years before, leaves the only place she's ever known in search for adventure. She's travelling with a great group of girls, going to make an impact on the world in a way only nonbenders can. Moving to the earth kingdom is a jarring shift, everyone there is stubborn and unrelenting and nowhere near soft. The first few days she feels like a tiny flame dancing alone, but Suki seems to pick up on Ty Lee's loneliness after whispers travel around. From then on, the Kyoshi warriors become a second family, her rock (haha). Years fly by in the blink of an eye, years that Ty Lee only notices when she looks in the mirror. Her young face has stayed mostly the same but her gray eyes have grown sharp and mature over the years. She looks no different than she did at 14, but now at 17 she is a wholly different person. 

* * *

Ty Lee is busy as a Kyoshi warrior, and for that she's thankful. She's making a difference! And the rush of her life leaves little room for certain thoughts to worm their way in. Certain thoughts about a certain girl she used to know (and if she's truly honest with herself, misses dearly). Ty Lee has accepted that Azula may never get better, from what Zuko said she was in a really bad place. Not that Ty Lee ever saw her in person, no, she was too scared to see her friend in such a state. She never even asked Zuko in letters how Azula was doing, even that was too scary. Nope, after three years Azula is no more than a passing thought every once in a while that quickly gets banished. No use worrying about the past, that's bad for your aura. That is, until the past starts sending letters. 

Frankly, she receives quite a lot of letters from Mai, Zuko and other Kyoshi warriors when they were stationed elsewhere. So when Azula's letter arrived, she paid no attention to the royal family seal, or the black shimmering ink addressing her on the envelope. That was, until she looked more closely, seeing the perfect hand writing. So perfect, it could only belong to one girl.   
  
It took Ty Lee three days to work up the nerve to open the letter. She did so in her bed, reading the letter by candlelight and holding it in shaking hands. Azula made Ty Lee nervous.   
  
"Dear Ty Lee,   
  
I know its been quite a long time, I wish I had written to you sooner, but frankly I could not work up the nerve. Zuko has told me you joined the Kyoshi warriors, that makes sense, you always loved playing dress up when we were kids."   
  
A pause, a place where the ink from the brush gathered as if Azula didn't know what to write next. Ty Lee knows if this letter was to anyone else she would have rewrote it right then. Only Ty Lee is allowed to see the brief breaks in Azulas armor.   
  
"I really hope you're enjoying yourself. I, personally, have left that _prison_ they called a hospital at Zuko's request. Zuko allows me in the royal palace now, as little more than an aid, but sometimes he asks for my help. It's nice to be home, and helping him. Anyway, I understand if you don't write back, I was truely awful to you. I promise, I'm trying to be better. And do tell that earth kingdom girl shoelace? I'm sorry. (Im kidding. I know her name is Suki, and ill give her an apology in person as she deserves)   
  
Sincerely, Azula."   
  
Ty Lee almost smiles at Azulas poor attempt at humor. That doesn't seem to have improved over the years, but a lot of other things have. Her words lacked any bite, and the letters were not picture perfect. She remembers days were Azula spent hours writing a single letter with perfect penmanship. Ty Lee can imagine her at her desk, that crease between her perfect eyebrows that Ty Lee always wanted to smooth out with her thumb. Azula always wrote with her left hand when she was thinking and her right when she was in a rush (writing with her right promised no smearing of ink). Ty Lee likes to think she wrote this letter with her left hand.   
  
In the candle light she grabs a brush, ink and some paper and begins writing a letter to a girl she used to know as her candle flickers. She doesn't really know what to say, and just gushes, not quite thinking. She ends up writing several pages in comparison to Azula's one, but that was alright. She did always speak more than Azula, and if Azula missed her half as much as she missed Azula, she wouldn't mind.

* * *

  
  
She sends the message early the next morning, careful not to wake anyone as she sneaks her way to the messenger hawks. She ties the letter to its foot and whispers where she assumes Azula is staying in its ear, then its off.   
  
"Ohhhhh sending secret love letters?" A voice teases behind her, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. She spins around and sees her one and only leader Suki, looking very interested in what Ty Lee is doing.   
  
"No! I just didn't want to wake anyone." Ty Lee lies through her teeth, giving a smile that Suki does not buy.   
  
"Mhm. You're never up this early."   
  
"Well it's an important letter!"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Zuko asked my opinion on-" Ty Lee deflates halfway through the lie at Suki's grin behind her hand. Suki is basically a human lie detector, Ty Lee has never pulled one over on her.   
  
"Fine. But you gotta keep it a secret." Ty Lee huffs out. Suki crosses her heart with her left hand, holding up her right. Suki doesn't break promises, hopefully Ty Lee is in the clear. "That means from Zuko and Sokka too." Ty Lee adds on, and Suki rolls her eyes and huffs.   
  
"Its that juicy huh?"   
  
"Thats not what I said!" Suki rolls her eyes again and double crosses her heart. Ty Lee swallows a lump in her throat, suddenly very nervous. "Azula sent me a letter and I'm just writing her back." Suki's eyes snap from playful to serious in an instant, worry lacing her features.   
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? After everything she did?" Ty Lee hesitates for a moment, she hadn't really thought of if it was a good idea.   
  
"I think so. It's just letters and she sounds like she's doing a lot better." Suki hums a noncommital sound like she's thinking about what to say, something she must have picked up from Zuko.   
  
"Okay. But be careful. She was pretty twisted."   
  
"I know what she was." Ty Lee's chest still aches from the hurt on Azula's face the day she betrayed her. Ty Lee knows Azula better than anyone, well knew. This new Azula she has no clue about, but she has a good feeling. "But she was just a kid. And she's my friend."   
  
If Suki's surprised she doesn't show it. Just hums again and leaves Ty Lee alone.  
  


* * *

  
  
Azula rises with the sun, even when she doesn't want to. Today is one of those days. The sun peeks through her window onto her face, shining right into her closed eyes. She grumbles, dragging herself out of bed and starting her day.   
  
She has the same routine every day. She gets dressed, does her hair and makeup, goes through some fire bending forms then has breakfast with Zuko and his stupid boyfriend. Okay, Sokka isn't that bad, just Azula's polar opposite in every single possible way; but she can suck it up to see her brother be happy.   
  
She settles on a simple outfit for the day, black pants and shirt with a golden tie around the waist. She hasn't worn armor in a long time, there's no need to anymore. She glances in the mirror and is happy at the girl who gives a small smile back. The girl in the mirror isn't perfect, and thats perfectly okay. There was a terrible time where she couldn't even have mirrors in her room, where mirrors didn't reflect her back. Azula stares at her hair, barely past her shoulders now a days. After a few minutes of debating she decides to put it up in a top knot, showing off a small shaved section with patterns in it. She secures the top knot with her golden flame, a new one Zuko had custom made.   
  
Ever since returning home, everything is new. She has a new room, new bed, new clothes. Zuko seemed to think her old stuff carried bad memories, and he was unfortunately right but she'd never tell him that. Practically the whole palace has been turned on its head, and she couldn't be happier at the slight state of disarray everything seemed to always be in. At the moment, she's only allowed in the west wing and formal areas, which makes her think the East wing hasn't changed. The gardens haven't changed either but she always enjoyed the gardens and she can always avoid the East wing.   
  
Before she knows it she's in those very gardens going through her slowed down forms. Her fire was taken from her after her... the avatar took it for a time. It was recently returned, but she had to remaster her gift. Her flames no longer burned their burning blue hue, instead a dark red at a very cool temperature. That was alright she supposes, she was just happy to have the gift back. Her firebending was a fundamental part of who she was, so when it was stolen she was truely at her lowest. Perhaps Zuko realized such and thats why he begged for her release. She'd work up to ask him why he did it one day. For now, she tries to be thankful.   
  
"Good morning." Speak of the devil. Zuko comes up on her right and joins her in the slowed down movements. She mutters back a greeting of her own, focusing on the tightening of her muscles and heat in her veins. They do this often, the two of them going through moves together. They never really got to bond over firebending as kids, it was always a weapon against the other, they're doing a lot of catching up lately.   
  
"Your boyfriend not awake?" She teases with a lilt as they lean back into a new stance. Zuko chuckles, hands moving slow into position.   
  
"Nope. You know how he is." She doesn't, she hasn't known him for all that long. She's only been home for somewhere around three months and possibly only had one conversation with sokka one on one in that time. She hums, keeping her mind on her stance.   
  
"Did you send that letter last week?" He asks, following her in bringing his left foot forward. Azula's face burns bright, sparks threaten to burst from her finger tips like she's a child. A little anger whells within her before she reminds herself he is curious, not trying to hurt.   
  
"Yes. I figured the sooner I sent it the sooner you would leave me alone." Zuko laughs at that and she can't help but smile at having made him laugh. She's totally winning at this sibling thing.   
  
"Of course I will. I'm just... you know. Proud of you." Something squirms within Azula as they bring their right foot forward to match the left. She hates talking about feelings, and Zuko seems to do nothing _but_ talk about feelings. She chooses not to respond, feels the conversation shift and wants to bolt or take control. Deep breath. She breathes in slow, and stills. It's okay. Zuko won't hurt her, she can be vulnerable.   
  
They finish their forms with ease and begin walking to the dining room when they run into a servant. Wait what is it that Zuko calls them? It's not servants it's something... nicer. She can't remember. Anyway, the not-a-servant seemed to have just gotten any letters that were delivered. Azula's heart thrummed in her chest, electricity in her veins. How long before she stopped hoping Ty Lee wrote back? It was stupid to hope, Ty Lee didn't even own her a glance, much less a letter.   
  
"And Princess Azula, there's one here for you." The not-a-servant held out a letter for her after handing several to Zuko and Azula's heart dropped. There, in curly writing was her name. Oh dear Agni.   
  
"See Mai did write you back." Zuko said, a smile on his face. Oh right, she lied to him about who the letter was to. Oops. And now he'll probably wanna know what she wrote. Double oops. She snapped her face into a look of calm, hiding her emotions beneath the surface, a skill she mastered under Ozai's """Care""".   
  
"Yes she did. I'll write her back after dinner." She said, easy and smooth, tucking the letter into one of her pants pockets. If anything was amiss neither Zuko nor the not-a-servant picked up on it. Of course they wouldn't, they only knew what Azula wanted them to know. 

* * *

  
Azula was distracted the whole of breakfast, getting bombarded by Sokka with playful jabs and teases that she would notice a moment too late. Her tounge was nowhere near as sharp as it used to be but today it was like she had no tounge at all. All her thoughts were focused on the thick letter in her pocket. Yet, now that she's sitting at her desk, she's almost too nervous to open it. 

The letter could hold anything. All of Ty Lee's anger at her, maybe some excitement that she's doing better, but she's scared that all it contains is anger and wrath. Azula deserves it. There's no use just sitting here. She opens the letter with a purely manicured nail, and begins reading the letter.   
  
"Dearest Azula,   
  
It's so nice to hear from you! I've been doing amazing! The Kyoshi warriors are a blast and it reminds me of when we used to travel! It's different, obvouisly, but still."   
  
Ty Lee gushes for several pages about her aura being pink and how amazing everything is and going on tangents and run-on sentences. It's so... unbelievably Ty Lee. Azula can imagine her brush flying across the page, hardly stopping to consider what she's writing just saying whatever comes to mind. Azula's heart melts in her chest, warmth spreading across her cheeks to the tips of her ears. It feels amazing to have Ty Lee in her life again, one way or another.   
  
The writing slows down near the end, letters more neat, more ink dripping onto the page. She's thinking more, less gushing, clearly trying to communicate something.   
  
"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Of course, I never saw you with everything that happened. I'm glad you left the hospital, im glad you're doing better. I'd love to keep writing letters to you, of course, only if you'd like to. I did, and still do, miss you. Do write, I have lots to tell you.   
  
Lots of Love, Ty Lee."   
  
As if there was any question in whether Azula would write or not, it was just what exactly to write. She doesn't do much anymore, and sending a letter with only a page while Ty Lee sat down and spun her a novella seems unfair. The thought that Ty Lee _missed_ her worms its way into her chest, coming to rest near her heart. She hadn't thought anyone would miss her, she was, frankly, a piece of shit. She had been a manipulative asshole at the worst of times and at the best of times she was a bitchy 14 year old. Zuko sort of had to forgive her, he was too pure of heart to not do it. The fact that someone who didn't owe her a second glance accepted her apology.... it made her happy.   
  
Azula was still smiling as she began slowly writing out another letter to Ty Lee, pushing herself to write as much as she could, ask as much as she could, try and be as open and receiving as she could. She finished three pages and called it good, giving it to a not-a-servant to send out as soon as possible.  
  


* * *

  
  
For both Ty Lee and Azula, the letters offer a brief release from their current situation, a glimpse into the past. A time that, before it ended, was largely happy for the both of them. Their bond returns as if it was never really gone, as if everything bad that happened at the end was just some sort of bad dream. They avoid the obvious things between them, (the betrayal mainly, but other things. Smaller micro agressions. And what **exactly** Azula's kindness to Ty Lee and _Only_ Ty Lee meant and still means) agreeing to exist in a way that ignores the elephant koi in the room.   
  
Ty Lee keeps her letters between her and Azula no secret, every Kyoshi warrior knows when she gets one. Ty Lee simply pours over every word Azula writes, absorbing her used to be ( ~~maybe still is?~~ ) Best friend's words. If it's possible, she's more upbeat and chipper than usual the day she receives a letter from Azula, Suki frequently has to remind her to get her head in the game. Ty Lee just brushes it off, perhaps giving a teasing remark or two, and gets back in the zone.   
  
Azula on the other hand does everything she can to keep their letters just between the two of them. She delivers every letter herself and wakes up before the sun to check the mail herself. She doesn't let on to anyone that she's got a secret pen pal, keeps the feelings of her heart melting and sticking her insides together to herself. She's making remarkable progress in all aspects of her life, but this little secret, it can stay just to her. She's not a sappy fool, but she would be a liar if she said she didn't reread the letters over and over till she feels like she's memorized all the details.   
  


* * *

  
  
Neither of them makes the push to meet up, both knowing it would be different than their letters. Letters offer security, a chance to change your mind, a medium to filter your thoughts through. Azula frankly, is terrified that once Ty Lee sees her, she will (rightfully) change her mind. Perhaps Ty Lee will finally see her for what she truely is, a broken, sorry girl with nothing to offer. Ty Lee, on the other hand, is scared Azula isn't ready to meet up. She doesn't fear Azula, more... that Azula will not want her when she sees how much she's changed. So neither makes the push, those around them do first.   
  
"Your birthday is coming up." Zuko says one burning summer morning as they work through their fire bending forms in the garden. It's a statement that Azula isn't sure how she was should respond to or if she should even bother responding to.   
  
"Yeah. It is." She, of course, was born during a burning summer day like any respectable firebender. She had known that as the days got warmer her birthday, the day she became an adult, drew ever closer.   
  
"I figured we'd have a bit of a party." Azula's nose wrinkles and her eyebrows knit. She hates people.   
  
"I hate people." Well. At least she's honest.   
  
"Its your 18th. You deserve to have _some_ friends around to celebrate with you. I mean for crying out loud Azula, its your first birthday out of that place." Azula felt anger boil up inside of her and all she wanted to do was turn and snap at Zuko, knock him down a peg.   
  
She forced a deep breath in through her nose. That wasn't right. Zuko, in all of his blundering and annoying her, was just trying to help. This being a good person thing is so hard.   
  
"I get it but there's no one who im sure wants to visit." Her voice drops an octave and her chest tightens. There's someone she _wishes_ could be there but the mere thought of letting said person down makes her chest ache and fail to expand.   
  
"I would beg to differ."   
  
"Then beg." She says sarcastically as she punches the air, a beautiful orange and yellow flame bursting forth.   
  
"Hey. Trust me ok? Let me just celebrate you." Zuko is practically begging and Azula can't bare to look at him. Pathetic.   
  
"Whatever. Fine. I guess." She shrugs him off, dares not look at him as she's sure he's over the moon that she's allowing him into her life. Her walls are falling, just an inch or two at a time, but slowly falling.  
  


* * *

  
"Ty Lee!" Suki's teasing voice comes as she runs down the hall towards Ty Lee's room. Suki bursts in, not even bothering to knock.   
  
"Its great to see you too Suki." Ty Lee says, not looking away from the mirror as she braids her hair. She met Suki's eyes through the mirror, seeing dark eyes swimming with happiness.   
  
"I just got a letter from Zuko inviting both of us to Azula's 18th birthday party."   
  
"Azula is not having a birthday party."   
  
"Correct. _Zuko_ is throwing her a party. He says you're welcome to come, given that you're comfortable." Ty Lee barely stops and thinks.   
  
"Yeah of course!" Suki's lips curl into a teasing smile and Ty Lee scrunches her face up, preparing for the teasing to come.   
  
"You seem very excited to see her."   
  
"She's my friend of course im excited to see her."   
  
"Just friend?"   
  
"Suki." Suki raises her hands in the air, teasing smile still on her face. Ty Lee doesn't like its very funny.   
  
"Whatever. We leave tomorrow, so be ready." And with that, Suki leaves. Ty Lee looks back at herself in the mirror, nervousness reflecting back to her. She's known for a long time that her feelings for Azula go deeper than friendship. Can she handle it when they're face to face? Looking into the eyes of the changed girl she now is infatuated with, what will she say or do? Oh well. That sounds like future Ty Lee's problem.  
  
  
Azula had to look perfect for this party. Simply must. Zuko didn't invite many people but she knew, the last time most of these people saw her she was a mess. She still might be a mess, but she's a well hidden and put together mess.   
  
Her makeup was perfectly applied, every hair on her head in the right place, her outfit is nothing short of killer. Black with gold and red accents, perfect for princess of the fire nation. She should get moving. She needed to be perfectly on time, even to her own party.   
  
She walks out from her room into the living room. Sokka and his sister tease each other, the avatar watching with a huge grin. The tiny blind girl seems to also be enjoying the show as she sits near Zuko, throwing in a rude comment every once in a while. Mai, sits gloomily in a chair alone, till she notices Azula. Fuck. Here they go. Mai got up and came over to her.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey Mai. I... like your outfit."   
  
"Azula don't. That's not necessary." Mai's monotone voice wavers for one second, as if she doesn't know how to feel. Azula swallows thickly.   
  
"Right... of course. Um... thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to. Especially after-" Mai held up a hand and Azula shut up, 4 years ago their roles would be reversed. It's weird how things change.   
  
"I don't need to forgive you. You were a pretty shitty kid, who did some messed up shit." Mai sucks in a breath, anger briefly flashing across her face before she pushes it back down. "But... you were a kid. Just a kid. And... I think I can forgive you." The tiniest smile crosses her face and Azula feels her whole stomach drop out, relief flooding all her senses.   
  
"Thank you Mai... you... you didn't have to come or forgive me. Frankly I don't deserve it. But thank you." Azula says, softly enough that no one else in the room (who seem to be secretly watching) to hear.   
  
A few hours pass in comfortable coexisting. Azula has already apologized to the rest of these people, and of course they're good people who don't hold shit against anyone. It's a lot of loud laughter, bad jokes and awkward silences. Azula doesn't quite know how to relate, only chipping in every once in a while but mostly remaining silent. But she sort of enjoys their company.   
  
Everything is... good. Azula is happy, and thats pretty rare.   
  
And it passes the second Suki and Ty Lee enter the room.   
  
Every single muscle freezes within Azula when the door opens, and her heart straight stops when she sees Ty Lee. Of course, ty Lee looks very very pretty in a pink crop top and loose pair of black pants. That makes it even worse, brings feelings to the surface that Azula wishes to hide.   
  
"Suki!" Sokka explodes, getting up and wrapping the girl into a hug. And that mere outburst is enough for Azula to jerk up and out of her seat. She accidentally knocks her glass to the ground, shattering it across the rug, and suddenly all eyes are on her.   
  
Why is she crying? She glances at Ty Lee, seeing her soft face laced with worry. She's let her down. And before Azula can stop herself, shes out the door, people calling her name behind her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Azula!" Ty Lee takes off at a run, following the girl she's chased since childhood into the heart of town. Lamps flicker above them as Azula easily weaves within the crowd, flicking in and out of Ty Lee's field of view. Ty Lee doesn't dare breathe her name in public, doesn't dare draw attention to them, just follows from a distance.   
  
She wants to make things right. She wants to be friends again and she can't do it if Azula keeps avoiding her and running away! So now she's stuck chasing Azula through the streets of the fire nation, waiting for her to tire out.   
  
Azula tires out near a park, hooking a sharp left and plopping down under a tree. She's shaking, her heart pounding in her ears. She is much slower than she used to be, adrenaline can only get her so far. She's sobbing, why is she crying, she can still get away. But she can't. She feels like she can't move a muscle. She's pathetic.   
  
"Azula..." Ty Lee's voice is right behind her, soft and understanding. Azula is too scared to look up, too scared to disappoint. She just clutches her knees, cries, and stares at her shoes in the grass.   
  
"Azula..." Ty Lee whispers as if she spoke loudly Azula would shatter like glass. Azula hears her settle next to her, but she doesn't dare touch. And for the first time in Azulas life, she thinks she wouldn't _mind_ if someone touched her. She could reach for her, but she's too scared, paralyzed with fear.   
  
"Azula. Its just me." Just her. Ty Lee always thought she was 'just her' Cant she see she's so much more? Ty Lee is everything right with the world, so happy and perfect despite everything that happened. Azula wants to be her, or at the very least be near her. But that's the _problem_. Azula is bad and Ty Lee... is good. Azula doesn't deserve Ty Lee.   
  
"I'm sorry." Azula's voice breaks, she can't tear her eyes away from her shoes in the grass. The sunset is casting a golden light on them, making the accents shine. They're not all that interesting...   
  
"Azula what do you have to be sorry for?" Ty Lee sounds surprised, in disbelief. God dont make her _say_ it.   
  
"You... you came all this way... and I cant even _look_ at you..." Her voice is squeaky and pathetic. She's pathetic.   
  
"Oh my Agni... you are not actually worrying about that right now." Azula finally glance at her, seeing Ty Lee with big fat tears in her eyes and that silly smile on her face. Azula's heart nearly stops, God she's pretty.   
  
"Hey hey. You look freaked." Ty Lee cups her cheeks, ever the touchy friend. Azula, in all her patheticness and weakness, melts into her touch, more tears dribbling down her face. She probably looks like a mess, (maybe thats ok) at least Ty Lee is here.

"I'm so sorry."   
  
"Stop apologizing! You're allowed to be upset!"   
  
"I'm a mess."   
  
"No you aren't... I wanted to see you so bad I didn't even ask... I should have. I should be the one apologizing." Ty Lee's gray eyes sadden, biting at her lip and looking away.   
  
"No!" Azula shouts, scaring Ty Lee who pulls her hands away and Azula almost reaches to reconnect them. "No no no Ty Lee please understand. I wanted to see you."   
  
"You don't seem like it." Ty Lee sadly chuckles and Azula can't stop herself from connecting their hands, fingers intertwined.   
  
"I do... I do.... I just... Im scared cause I'm bad and I don't wanna make you bad cause you're good and if I could I would be good just for you." Azula had stopped crying, but now the tears came back full force. She had never admitted that she thought she was bad before, it was so scary to say.  
  
  
"Azula!" Ty Lee's grip on her hand tightens and she wipes her tears away with her thumb. "You're not bad... I dont know who told you that but they were wrong. Maybe you were bad before but you were a _kid,_ you didn't know better." Azula gives a teary cough which might have been a laugh.   
  
"I'm pathetic. Crying into your lap."   
  
"Hey. Its better than it used to be." Ty Lee leans in and rests their foreheads against each other, squeezing her eyes shut. They're so so so close, Azula feels her face flush with heat. Fuck. Her eyes dart to Ty Lee's lips. Fuck, again. All the feelings Azula has been bottling up come boiling to the surface, agni what is she gonna do.   
  
"You're... very close." Azula manages to squeak out, Ty Lee gives a pity laugh and looks at her.   
  
"Sorry." Ty Lee goes to pull away ans Azula hesitates to let her go.   
  
"No I... it's nice. Being here with you it's... it's neat." Shock shifts to laughter which shifts to understanding.   
  
"I should tell you something..." Ty Lee says in that same voice that makes Azula seem very fragile. (Azula might not mind being fragile if Ty Lee will always look at her like that)   
  
"... I really like you. Like more than a friend and i... I understand if you don't like that and don't wanna be friends anymore and-"   
  
Azula attempts to kiss Ty Lee quiet, (she's trying hard to be romantic ok) but of course they bump noses. Azula can't help but burst into laughter, and after looking at her in wonder, Ty Lee follows her.   
  
"Okay. Lets try that again." Azula whispers, nervously leaning in, stopping halfway. Ty Lee meets her there, soft and sweet as always. And for as lovely as kissing Ty Lee is, Azula is equally as awkward. But Agni Azula might be able to die here happily.   
  
"I cant kiss." Azula says with a start, pulling away suddenly. Ty Lee laughs.   
  
"I know. But I don't mind teaching you how." Ty Lee teases and Azula's whole body flushes.   
  
This girl is gonna kill her.   
  
And Azula doesn't think she quite minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to that gay shit I went missing for 3 months then wrote this gay shit expect more gay shit sooooooon.
> 
> Anyway I hope you really enjoyed! I wanted some soft Tyzula cause there really isn't enough of it. Thank you so much for reading, have an awesome day.
> 
> Also shout out to my gf for being my drawing board for gay shit.


End file.
